


Normalities

by the_forgotten_traveller



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, angst angst angst, lmao you can decide what happened at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_traveller/pseuds/the_forgotten_traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino just wanted to make breakfast for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Italian Skunk on FanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Italian+Skunk+on+FanFiction).



The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping, and the sky was as blue as it had ever been, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a normal day.

( _"I hate the morning.”_

_ “Why?” _

_ “It’s never warm at all, and the birds are so damn loud!” _

_ “But that’s the beauty of it! Everything’s so happy. Not many people are up to enjoy it, so they miss how pretty everything is.” _

_ “Hmm. Well, it’s still too early. I’m going back to sleep.” _

_ “Okay, bye ‘Vino!” _

_ “Bye.”) _

The breeze was warm, and the stairs creaked, and the wind chimes were chiming, and there was a tiny stain on the floor, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just another day. 

( _“Can you come over today Lovino?”_

_ “Nah, sorry, ‘Tonio. I’m cleaning the place.” _

_ “Cleaning? I thought you hated to clean?” _

_ “Yeah, well you’re wrong. I can’t stand messes. Especially on the floor, dear God.” _

_ “Oh. Do you need any help?” _

_ “If you want.” _

_“Sure! I’ll be there in a few.”_ )

The house was quiet, and the kettle whistled, and the TV had been left on, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just one more day. 

( _“‘Vino? What are these?”_

_ “What…No, shit! Those-” _

_ “Oh man! That’s too cute! You watch rom-coms?” _

_ “Psh, no! They’re Felici’s.” _

_ “Mhmm, I believe you.” _

_ “Of course you do! Who would watch those dumb movies…” _

_"I love you, ‘Vino._ ”)

The kitchen smelled good, and the cat was meowing, and there was a dark stain on the rug, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a regular day. 

 

( _“You cook pretty good, ‘Vino.”_

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah. You should like, start a restaurant or something.” _

_ “Sure, ‘Tonio….You’d help, right?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Well, yeah. You, and Felici, and Romeo, and maybe even the old man. It’d be pretty fun, huh?” _

_“...Yeah, it would._ )

The windows were cracked open, and the curtains were swaying, and the house was so so cold, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just an average day. 

( _“Felici! What happened? Is- is he gonna be okay?”_

_ “He just left without his coat and scarf today, and it got too cold. There’s no need to worry.” _

_ “...You don’t sound very sure about that.” _

_ “I’m sure. ‘Vino...he might not be very strong on the outside, you know, but on the inside, I’ve never met anyone who could take more than him.” _

_ “I...I guess you’re right. When are they releasing him?” _

_ “Next week. It was bad this time.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_“Be sorry for him, not for me. Now go on, visiting hours will be over soon.”_ )

The oven dinged, and there was a broken glass on the floor, and the mail lay in front of the door, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a typical day.

( _“Glasses? Antonio, why did you get me glasses?”_

_ “Look at the bottom!” _

_ “...’Congratulations, you made it to the end.’ Seriously? ‘Tonio, that’s really cheesy.” _

_ “I know, right? It was either that or an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’. I’ll get that for you next year.” _

_ “You’re a nerd.” _

_ “But I’m your nerd.” _

_ “Whatever. Why don’t you just kiss me now, and get the apron later?” _

_“Sounds good.”_ )

The blood was drying, and the flowers were fresh, and the fridge was opened, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just an ordinary day. 

( _“So, ‘Vino?”_

_ “What’s up?” _

_ “Do you like flowers?” _

_ “I suppose so. Why?”  _

_ “I got you some today. I was going to get, like, a cactus or a tomato plant or something, but they looked really pretty. I had to get them.” _

_ “...You’ll end up spending all your money on me, you know.” _

_ “You’re worth it.” _

_ “You like chocolate, right? I’ll send some over with Felici. Anri came over and helped me make some.” _

_ “Oh, ‘Vino. I love you.” _

_“Love you, too.”_ )

The floor was cold, and the phone rang, and the food was burning, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just another run-of-the-mill day.   


( _“Lovino? C’mere for a second!”_

_ “...Yeah, what is it?” _

_ “I want to introduce you to someone! This is my friend, Antonio.” _

_ “Hi! It’s nice to meet you.” _

_ “Hm. Yeah, same, I guess.” _

_... _

_ “...Wow, I think he likes you, Antonio!” _

_ “Really?” _

_“Really.”_ ) 

The knives were shining on the table, and the oven fan was on, and the fire alarm was ringing, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a usual day. 

( _“‘Vino, when was the last time I told you I loved you?”_

_ “Oh, about five minutes ago.”  _

_ “Do you need another reminder?” _

_ “I think so.”  _

_ “Okay. I love you, Lovino Vargas.” _

_“And I you, weirdo.”_ )

My scream was loud, and his body was still warm, and the smile was there, and Lovino was downstairs already.

J ust a standard day.

( _“Hey, you know what tomorrow is?”_

_ “...Hmm, your birthday?”  _

_ “No, silly!” _

_ “No? Is it my birthday?”  _

_ “C’mon, ‘Vino! You know!” _

_ “I do?” “Lovino! It’s our-”  _

_ “-anniversary?” _

_ “...Oh, ‘Vino. You had me for a second! I thought you had forgotten. But I see that smile.”  _

_“I’ll never forget.”_ ) 

The car was fast, and the judge wouldn't listen, and the cell was cold, and Lovino was still downstairs.

Just a normal day.


End file.
